


A Broken Heart & A Caring Family

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔎 Scooby-Doo!/Mystery Inc/Mystery Incorporated 🔎 [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Betrayal, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt, Epic Friendship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery Inc., One-Sided Attraction, Other, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Random & Short, Randomness, Sad, Sadness, Scooby Snacks, Sleeping In The Mystery Machine, Sleepovers, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chosen family, everything will be okay, not my best work, quick story, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While heading home after the events of The Witch's Ghost, Velma is feeling down about Ben and how he used her. Luckily she has four best friends/family members who try to make her feel better in her time of pain.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Fred Jones, Daphne Blake & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Fred Jones & Scooby Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley & Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley/Ben Ravencroft
Series: 🔎 Scooby-Doo!/Mystery Inc/Mystery Incorporated 🔎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Broken Heart & A Caring Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I love Scooby-Doo and so does my boyfriend! We watch all the old movies all the time together because they're just so much fun!
> 
> Fun fact about me, my Papa and I used to wake up on weekends mornings all the time to watch the tv shows together. Sometimes my Momma would join us since she liked Scooby-Doo but not as much as my Dad and me. So whenever my boyfriend and I stay at my parents' house my like we're doing now my dad and I try to watch Scooby-Doo together as much as possible.
> 
> Sorry I just wanted to share those sweet memories with you guys.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The night was quiet around Velma as she pressed her face into the soft pillow underneath her head. She was trying hard to stop the tears from slipping down her face but that was better said than done as she curled up around the large orange and red comforter that was laid on top of her.

Velma didn't understand why she was so upset but she knew why she was upset and that was because of a certain writer who had ripped her heart out or at least that's what it felt like to her.

Velma knew that she and Ben hadn't known one another for very long but she had thought that he had liked her and had wanted to get to know her, but instead all he had done was use her and her friends.

As that thought filled her mind she felt the sick feeling of guilt twist in her stomach.

Her friends, he had used her friends.

Ben had put them in danger and she was to distracted by her own feelings for him to notice his lies and looks for the clues that he had so easily left behind.

This made Velma let out a quiet sob that she was unable to hold back; more tears began to slip down her face as she thought about how badly things could have gone if all of them hadn't gone through something like the Ghost of Witch before.

That still didn't stop the guilt from bleeding into Velma's heart as she slowly turned her head to look at her little family.

Fred and Daphne were off on the other side of the van both curled up around one another holding each other tight but still close to the rest of the gang. Shaggy was at the end of the van; limps thrown everywhere as his burger themed comforter laid messily across him while his messy brown hair laid scattered across his fry pillow. The final and sweetest member of their little found family Scooby-Doo laid close to all of them but he was closer to Shaggy. His big furry head was laid on top of a giant pizza covered pillow while the rest of his big body was covered in a matching comforter.

Velma nearly laughed as she saw him cuddling a box of Scooby Snacks but instead of a laugh, a loud sob left her. Velma's eyes went wide at hearing the sob leave her and before any more could slip past her she quickly pressed a hand to her mouth and turned to bury her face in her pillow once more in hopes of stifling the sobs.

She had nearly lost them and she believed it was all her fault; if she had just noticed Ben's strange behavior they could have stopped him before he released Sarah and then none of it would have happened. 

Velma tried not to think about what could have been and tried to think of how caring her friends had been after everything had happened and after they left the small town of Oakhaven.

They had all done little things to make her feel better the morning they rolled into a little town only a few hours from Oakhaven to get more supplies for their beloved Mystery Machine. 

They had stopped at a cute, little diner first where Shaggy had given her a slice of his extra cheese pizza and a few of the pickles he always ate with it. 

Daphne and she had gone shopping which wasn't surprising since Daphne loved clothes almost as much as she loved Fred. While in the little shop Daphne had, of course, got a few new outfits but she had spent an extremely long time convincing Velma to get a pair of fake ruby covered, red mary janes that looked just like Dorthey's off of the movie adaption of The Wizard of Oz's and a red bow for her hair to match.

After their little shopping trip, they had met back up with Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby where they all gathered back into the van ready to head off to their next mystery. 

In the van is where Fred had given her his gift which was three new mystery books each by a different author none of them who were Ben Ravencroft much to Velma's relief. When she had asked Fred about it he had said that they needed to find her a new author and since it was October there had been a big drop in mystery/horror books so he thought it was a perfect time to do so.

Velma was silently thankful that he hadn't mentioned the small relationship that she and Ben had briefly had or at least that she thought they had, had.

As Velma let these things run through her mind she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts causing her to blink a few times as she noticed the heavyweight laying against her head and back as well as the extra blanket that was near her.

Velma wasn't scared as the weight on her back got a little heavier since she knew this weight all to well which made her smile softly.

"Scooby?" Velma whispered softly not wanting to wake the others up as she felt the talking dog's head lay on top of her own.

"Reah?" Scooby asked as he cuddled closer to his auburn-haired friend trying to make her feel safe as he did so.

"Thank you," Velma said without asking why he was cuddled up to close to her since she knew the reason why.

She knew this was Scooby's way of trying to make her feel better and in a way, it had worked. Velma still felt guilty about how she had been blinded by her feelings and didn't notice the danger when she should have but she felt better knowing her small family cared for her and that they were okay. Meaning the weight of Scooby's body made her feel more relaxed as it was a reminder that he was here and that the others were here as well.

"Relcome Relma," Scooby said as he moved his head for a moment to pull his blanket farther around him before laying his head back down onto her's once more and relaxing completely.

Velma let out a little laugh at the large sigh Scooby gave out as he relaxed which was one of the most dog things about him most of the time.

As Scooby's warmth started to seep around her Velma began to feel sleepy for the first time that night as her mind finally quieted down.

Velma felt her eyes start to slowly close as she cuddled closer to Scooby who still stayed protectively cuddled against her as if Ben Ravencroft would come back at any moment and hurt Velma again. This brought a smile to Velma's face as she listened to the sound of her family around her knowing that she was cared for as long as she was with them.

Soon Velma was nearly fast asleep unable to keep her eyes open as the talking Great Dane buried his big nose in her auburn hair.

Velma noted that Scooby was breathing her scent in deeply over and over again as if making sure that she was still there with him which made a small smile spread across her face.

Without another thought, Velma carefully placed her hand on top of Scooby's large paw as she felt him fall asleep and within seconds after him, she fell asleep as well protected and cared for by her little found family.


End file.
